In The Moon Light
by deadaccountcomrades
Summary: Sloan has a secret he must hide from Bree, or he might be in trouble. Meanwhile Eliza helps Sloan with this 'problem', not knowing its Sloan. (I cannot spoil and say what Sloan's problem is read and find out.)
1. Default Chapter

**In The Moonlight**

_**By:**Courtney Flanagan_

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own The Wild Thornberrys or any of it's characters. Sloan, Bree, Eliza, Nigel, Debbie, Donnie, Darwin, Marianne, Cordelia,and Colonel (Radcliffe) are all © copyrighted to Paramount. Also all written material is © copyrighted to me; Courtney R. Flanagan (WildThornberry813)

**_Note:_** This is my fanfic that will be major for me to work on; this is going to be super long, also good. Hope you people like it.

_**Songs for story:** Hungry Like The Wolf- _**Duran Duran**

What Happens Tomorrow- **Duran Duran** (Reach Up For The) Sunrise- **Duran Duran**

_Breakthrough- _**Hope 7**

_Somewhere Only We Know- _**Keane**

_Through My Eyes- _**Phil Collins**

_Look What You've Done- _**Jet**

**----------------------Chapter 1 The Transformation-----------------------**

The poacher crept through the brush, he had to hide. It was going to happen any second, though he could not hide from what happened the nest moment. Suddenly a gold and white swirling light circled the man, the moon shown bright on him. The man grunted as wind and light whirled around his body, he lifted above the ground. "NO!" The man yelled as his body changed it's form. His hair color, dark blonde covered his body. Instead of his tan white skin, it was gold, dark blonde colored fur. His green eyes turned into slits, it gave him better eye site. A tail grew, ears like a dog's, a snout with whiskers, and sharp teeth. He was not a human anymore, he was a wolf…. A werewolf…

The wolf landed on the ground, he whimpered as he looked at his body. He hated it, how could this happen to him? 'Why me? Why now? Why?!' his mind screamed in anger. Then a voice in the distant Serengeti plains could be heard, well he could hear it. He had sharp hearing now he was a wolf; the voice was loud to him.

"Sloan Blackburn, where the heck are you?!" The frustrated women yelled.

"Bree!" The wolf howled, though she didn't understand him. She was human, he was a wolf…

_To be Continued…_

Sorry it is so short though it was just the beginning, wanted you people just to get a taste of my new story. If you people have any question, comments, or suggestion please review and tell me. I hate flamers. I will sick my psycho, crazy, weird Spanish teacher on you- Mrs. Baechtel. In addition, I will sick Sloan and Bree Blackburn to go and kill you, or kidnap you… Tehehehe…


	2. Ch2: When Pigs Fly

**In The Moonlight**

_**By: **Courtney Flanagan_

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own The Wild Thornberrys or any of its characters. Sloan, Bree, Kip, Biedermann, Eliza, Nigel, Debbie, Donnie, Darwin, Marianne, Cordelia, and Colonel (Radcliffe) are all © copyrighted to Paramount. Also all written material is © copyrighted to me; Courtney R. Flanagan (WildThornberry813)

**_Note:_** This is my fanfic that will be major for me to work on; this is going to be super long, also good. Hope you people like it. Sorry it's been so long since I typed up the second chapter, I've just been busy hopefully tomorrow I'll have a chance to type up the third chapter.

**_Songs for story:_ NOTE: I have changed the songs for this story; they are not in any particular order. Also for now on the songs I highlight will be the ones I use for this chapter, same with the others. Or underline…**

_Hungry Like The Wolf- _**Duran Duran**

_Rich Girl- _**Gwen Stefani & Eve** (Only a bit of it)

_Through My Eyes- _**Phil Collins**

_American Baby- _**Dave Matthews Band **(yeah! #1! WOOT!)

_Oh- _**Dave Matthews**

_Some Devil-_ **Dave Matthews**

_Crash (Into Me)- _**Dave Matthews Band**

_What You Are- _**Dave Matthews Band **(only a little, maybe)

_If I Had It All- _**Dave Matthews Band**

**----------------------Chapter 2: When Pigs Fly---------**

"Sloan! Sloan! I'm not kidding! STOP JOKING AROUND!" Bree yelled, tears streamed down her face in sadness. _'Where are you?'_ her mind thought in fear.

"Bree! Bree! I am here my love! Don't leave me!" Sloan howled, though Bree could not understand him no matter what. Unless he was human again, though for at least 2 weeks each night this would happen. Sloan had looked up his 'condition' about a month ago, when it all started.

_The world is blowing up  
The world is caving in  
The world has lost her way again  
But you are here with me  
But you are here with me  
Makes it ok _

I hear you still talk to me  
As if you're sitting in that dusty chair  
Makes the hours easier to bare  
I know despite the years alone  
I'll always listen to you sing your sweet song  
And if it's all the same to you

_I love you oh so well  
Like a kid loves candy and fresh snow  
I love you oh so well  
Enough to fill up heaven overflow and fill hell  
Love you oh so well_

Tears rolled down his muzzle, it matted up his fur. "No! Poachers don't cry!" Sloan sobbed as tears uncontrollably fell onto the ground. He hit a nearby rock in frustration, his paw started to bleed from the force of how hard he hit. Sloan just wanted to kill himself, he cried and gently fell asleep in the spot he laid in.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, it was no more then 2 hours later.

"What? What happened?" Sloan whispered as he opened up his eyes.

"You are awake. I should be asking you that question." A stern womanly voice replied.

"Who are you?" Sloan questioned the woman, his blurry vision focusing on the woman's face.

"Your wife, and a very worried wife might I add." She whispered solemnly with concern in her voice.

Sloan shot up from the bed he laid in. He looked at his arms, no longer covered in his golden dark blonde fur. His hands were normal, no paws or claws. (Hey! That rhymed! Go me!)

_And it's cold and darkness falls  
It's as if you're in the next room so alive  
I could swear I hear you singing to me _

I love you oh so well  
Like a kid loves candy and fresh snow  
I love you oh so well  
Enough to fill up heaven overflow and fill hell

"Sloan, are you okay?" Bree asked worriedly.

"Yes, Bree. I'm fine… I'm just… Curious has to how I got here…" His voice trailed off as he tried to remember what happened the night before.

"I don't know though you could tell me why you were out in the middle of the savanna at night." Bree replied sternest in her voice.

"I… I… Was doing some late night poaching. You know, since lions come out at night." Sloan stuttered as he lied.

_The world is blowing up  
The world is caving in  
The world has lost her way again  
But you are here with me  
But you are here with me  
Makes it ok _

Oh girl you're singing to me still  
I Love You oh so well  
Like a kid loves candy and fresh snow  
I love you oh so well  
Enough to fill up heaven overflow and fill hell  
Love you oh so well

He knew he could have done better, though he couldn't tell her the truth. 'There is no way she is going to believe me' Sloan thought as he grinned at Bree with a fake smile on his face. Right on cue Bree read Sloan's mind.

"There is no way I'm going to believe you." Bree frowned as she glared at Sloan.

"It's the truth!" Sloan protested with a stern yet sympathetic face.

"The day I believe you is when pigs fly." Bree chuckled dryly.

_BOOM! CRASH! _

"BIEDERMANN! YOU IDIOT!" A voice yelled from outside the room.

"Sorry… Kip." Mumbled a very hurting Biedermann.

"That's the last thing you'll ever carry down the stairs!" Kip roared in fury.

"It wasn't my fault I tripped!" Biedermann yelled back.

"I'll take that back, I guess pigs can fly…" Bree rolled her eyes and left the room to see what was going on.

Well, That is the end of the chapter. Yes, it was short, though my chapters are now going to be shorter. I have up too chapter 6 written in my notebook, I am sure. So, there it is. I will have up more soon. Love, Mrs. Sloan Blackburn.


End file.
